(1) Field
The present invention relates to a system and method to implement a cost-effective remote system management mechanism using a serial communication controller and interrupts.
(2) General Background
Network computing devices are widely used in consumer and commercial environments. Network computing devices typically include a network interface application that communicates with other devices over a network. As network computing devices and their application programs become more sophisticated, it is becoming increasingly clear that their total cost of ownership, including hardware and software maintenance and upgrades, may be much larger than the initial cost of the hardware and software itself. One way to keep the total cost of ownership of networking computing devices is to provide a mechanism to remotely manage these devices.